Tiny Little Naruto!
by Auto-nin
Summary: One day, Naruto wakes up to find himself a tiny Picori, but he or now she knows how to fix it. Too bad the only person who can fix this refuses to help the blond. Worst, all her friends can't really hear her and are now overprotective of the blond!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Smelborp Elttil Wen"

Disclaimer-I own none…. I mean thing-noay… Agh… Nothing... My brain is deep-fried TT_TT...

Guess the title-I'll give you a hint. Relates to manga-the way you read it compared to normal books-in English and it relates to-as I have yet to find this story oddly enough-this crossover. It has stuck to me like glue, and I hope you all will like it... Though I don't know if I will do all the titles like this one... But, Naruto, in a sense, stopped Sasuke from going to Orochimaru in this one.

_

_Do you know of the Picori?_

_They are tiny little creatures about the size of a person's thumb,_

_and they live everywhere around the world._

_Humans don't notice them at all, though children try to and can see them._

_Yet, they are always lending humans their powers without a single person noticing._

_Do you wonder why?_

_Because the Picori love humans._

"So cool! What do they look like!?" A bunch of little kids crowded around the blond hair thirteen year old that was telling them a story while working on the stove in the orphanage the orange clad ninja was just suppose to have brought groceries and fixed the roof with his team... But, the land lady complained about the stove when they brought the groceries up, so the blond decided to take a look at it.

"Well, for one they are are no higher than the size of you caretaker's thumbs. They are somewhat humanoid, but have paler skin and have very round faces as well as similar bodies. They have big, beady eyes, long pointed ears, and have normal hair like us. They have similar limbs, but their toes and fingers are the same long length and each has four toes or fingers per foot and hand. They also have white feather like tails that sometimes are covered up by their clothes with a red tip. For some reasons adults can't see them, but children can." Uzumaki Naruto sighed while finishing with the stove. "Let's see." Naruto turned the stove on for it to work. "Sweet! I-"

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" A pan hit the side of the blue eye blond's face... Just one eye as the other eye was now closed up with a black eye thanks to pan being thrown by his teammate Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura! I was just fixing this stove! I am not going to let a bunch of kids go hungry because of a malfunctioning stove!" Naruto whined, not noticing his other teammate and sensei coming into the house.

"Do you even know what malfunctioning means?" Naruto one eyed glared at Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes, I do know, Te-"

"Calm down, both of you." Hatake Kakashi sighed as the caretaker came into the room.

"You actually fixed that old stove!" The woman asked in shock.

"Yeah... All it needed was a little bit of cleaning and put in some new bolts." Naruto sheepishly grin, making the lady sweat as she wondered where the black eye came from.

"Well, here. That these as for thanks as I now don't need a new stove." The woman handed Naruto a bag of treats before talking to Kakashi about payment and such for their services before they left to go back to Konoha.

"Ah! We wanted to know more about the Picori!" The kids whined.

"Well, they are really hard to see even if you try to see them. They hide away from human's eyes while staying around them. Yet, they are always helping humans. Also, they are-"

-WHAM!-

"Enough with the children's play. Time to go." All the kids whined as Sakura dragged the flinching-thanks to a knock to the top of the head-Naruto away as Team Seven left the orphanage. "What were you thinking, Naruto!? We are there on a mission! Not to be baby-sitters!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Sakura yelled at the blond while Sasuke only looked at the blond. His eyes narrowed as he reflected back to when Naruto had visited him at the hospital.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke glared at the blond from the bed he was in while Sakura and Naruto looked at him with shock. "I want to fight you, now." Sasuke growled. The blond had surpassed him in power and he couldn't have that. He had to be the strongest so he could avenge his clan... Even his brother, the one he wants to kill, was after the blond._

_However, instead of getting what he wanted-a blond eager to battle-the blond only frowned._

_"No."_

_"What!?" Sasuke shouted._

_"I am not going to fight you, Sasuke. Right now is not the right time. Calm down, rest a bit as you are still injured and then asked me... But, even then, I might not do it... A word of advice... If you let hate control you, then you are no better than the person who caused you to hate in the first place." Naruto sighed before leaving the room, leaving Sakura and the Uchiha in total shock._

_Flashback End_

Sasuke then remembered the fact the blond stopped him from going to Orochimaru for power... Okay stalled out till Kakashi could come and stop Sasuke, but the blond just keeps getting in his way for power. Sure, those paths of power would cost him, but he was more than ready to pay the price. Yet, Naruto did not understand it at all.

'But... At least I now have my curse mark somewhat under control and I can use my Sharingan without the fear of it acting up, so at least some good came out of the blond's stupidity.' Sasuke sighed, looking at the blond who was already healing up from the bruises Sakura caused. 'However, I just wish Naruto would disappear. Maybe then, he will stop holding me back and I can finally get the power I need to kill my brother.' Sasuke brooded. Though, that would never happen. He was forever stuck with an idiotic teammate who keeps surpassing him.

"Naruto. Just what stupid story were you telling those kids?" Sakura growled, expecting a stupid story the blond based of himself.

"Just about the Picori." Naruto sighed while Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Though, Kakashi's was of interest, not annoyance like his two other students. "Almost everyone knows the little myth of them."

"....Dope. I have no idea what you are talking about." Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah! What a stupid-"

"Wow... I'm amazing you know of that little story Naruto." Kakashi patted Naruto's head.

"Wait... You mean this Picori story is real?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I never heard it myself, but it's a story adults always tell children. I didn't expect Naruto to know it."

"Yeah. I am amazed you two don't know... You want me to tell you?" Naruto chimed, wanting to spread this story.

"I don't want to hear a stupid kiddy story." Sakura snorted while Sasuke was a little interest on how Naruto knew of the story if he had no parents. "You're an idiot to know it."

"But-"

"Why don't you shut up, Naruto! You're such a baka! You need to learn to leave people alone!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, who flinched.

"...." Naruto just sighed, popping his stiff shoulder as he did fix a stove as his teammates and sensei moved on ahead. Naruto noticed something in the grass and smiled softly before taking out three cookies from the bag he got from the orphanage lady and placed them in the grass.

"Come on, Naruto!" Naruto ran after his team while to cookies suddenly moved and disappeared as the team headed back to Konoha. Though, Naruto hid his emotions of hurt behind a grin. He couldn't show his suffering just like the Picori can't show themselves to humans, though they can if they wanted to.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling kind of strange. He wasn't sick or feeling out of place. Though, his clothes did feel a little too small.

'Must be my imagination.' Naruto sighed while sleepily getting out a bed _way_ too big for him. He slid down the covers like a rope and walked towards the bathroom, not noticing his home was far bigger than he was. When he reached the bathroom, he climbs up a ladder made of notches made into the counter and then picked up his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it to brush his teeth.

"Huh? Naruto?" Naruto looked at the humanoid creature that was cute and wearing a pink outfit with a pink pointed hat with a white pompom on the top that spoke at her that was just a little shorter than him.

"Oh...Hey..." Naruto sighed before spitting out the suds in his mouth and doing a double take. "Nani!? When did-" Then, Naruto realized everything was bigger and looked at himself in the now elephantine mirror.

Naruto found a short eighteen year old looking female with a soft face, large, almost bead like eyes, a slender body with just enough curves to show the blond was female even with the lacking in the bosom department, long slender arms and legs with long fingers and toes-her big toes on the side of her feet instead of with her other toes, and she had long downward pointing ears like a deers and a really long white feather tail with an orange tip.

".....EEEEK!!! HOW DID I GET SMALL AGAIN!!!?" Naruto screamed, causing the other creature to run off. "How I did I become Minish again! I thought Ezlo said that the effects were permanent!" Naruto went into a panic. "What I am going to do!? Agh! This is bad! VERY BAD!!!" Naruto roared in a cry.

"Okay... Calm down..." Naruto sat down on the counter of her bathroom. 'Okay... Let's see... While coming back to Konoha, I got hit hard in the heart thanks to my teammates, I tried asking Iruka to go eat out with me, but he ignored me and went to talk to Kakashi instead... In fact, a lot of adults were ignoring me instead of glaring at me, so I went home and ate some ramen before going to bed...' Naruto's eyes then watered. "That means I slowly was turning Minish yesterday and I didn't even see it!" Naruto clawed at her head in horror.

"I got to do something!" Naruto jumped off the counter and landed gracefully on the floor before realizing her pajamas were now a little too tight. "Er... I best change into some better clothes." Naruto sighed, going to her bedroom and opening a small jewelry box under the dresser drawer and changed into an orange high collar shirt with the long black sleeves loosely sewn onto it and loose black pants tied around her waist, knees, and ankles. "Heh... And my parents always complained I was a pack rat!" Naruto then sighed as she remembered her parents... She was so going to get a tongue lashing from them about this much later when she joined them. They liked all the human sweets Naruto got them in human form, a form she volunteered into doing when the Kyuubi attacked and the Fourth Hokage's infant son died with his wife. She did it to protect Konoha as well as at least-even though it was a lie-make the Hokage happy before he died thinking his son was alive.

'It was one of the few things as a Minish I did right.' Naruto sighed before moving away from the drawer and looked up at her alarm clock. "NANI!?! I slept in that late! Kakashi probably even is probably at the meeting place!"

Naruto-forgetting the fact she was practically the size of her sensei's thumb-ran through a mouse hole looking opening in the wall and out of the apartment. Naruto looked around and grinned when she saw a cat.

"Mister Kitty!" The cat looked at the blond as she ran up. "Can you help me?"

".....Why help you-" The cat's eyes lit up when Naruto pulled out a sardine from a can near by in an over-turned trash can and showed the cat it.

"All yours if you can get me to a bridge in record time." Naruto smirked as the cat happily nodded. The blond jumped onto the cat's back after it finished off the sardines and they launched towards Team Seven's usual meeting spot.

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were very annoyed. Sakura was annoyed with the fact both their lazy sensei and the idiot teammate of the team wasn't there yet. Sasuke was just annoyed with the fact Naruto would be late so he had to deal with Sakura. So, neither of them notices the stray cat that past or the little Naruto that jumped off.

'Oh... I forgot I am useless in this form...' Naruto comically cried, realizing she couldn't do much ninja stuff in this form. 'Maybe I can get one of them to take me to Ezlo!' Naruto grinned at thinking that. Ezlo was a power wizard of sorts in the Picori world, though really a craftsman. He, however, would know what to do!

"Hey-"

-PUFF!-

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ack!" Naruto dodged from getting squished by Sakura's foot. 'That was too close for comfort.' Naruto sighed as she watched Hatake Kakashi lazily look around.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked, wondering where is blond hair student was at even though the said blond was at their feet.

"Don't know! He's later than you today!" Sakura growled while Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Oh, well. We have some really easy missions, so Naruto lucked out on being late today." Kakashi sighed, though guessed Naruto wanted to be alone today after the verbal-as well as physical from Sakura-assaults he got yesterday or the blond caught a cold as it getting close to winter. "Let's go."

Naruto just gapped. Did her team really did not care for her?... No! They must think she caught a bug or something! "Yes... And that gives me time to find Ezlo!" Naruto chimed while looking around. "Bingo!" Naruto sneaked over to a bird and hopped onto its back, causing it to fly into the sky. "Alright! Let's see..." Naruto then saw the part of the Konoha forest she needed to go to. "Go there!" Naruto pointed out the location to the bird that flew towards where Naruto needed it to go.

"Now, Vaati, you need to be careful when crafting magical items." An old looking man wearing green and had a long cane with a bird like head on top of it said while looking a purple wearing youth with pale, with hints of purple, skin. They were both Picori working inside a workshop. "I stress this because even an expert can end up losing a finger if not careful."

"Hai, Ezlo-sensei..." Vaati sighed.

"Now-"

"Ezlo!!! I need your help!!!" Vaati nearly jumped to the ceiling while the old man Ezlo turned around to find an old friend.

"Ah, Naruto... It's been a long time... Though, how did you get here and why are you back to normal?" The old man cocked his head.

"I don't know! You have to help me!" Naruto whined, waving her arms in a panic. "I need to become a human again and quick!"

"Naruto... I can understand if you want to become a human again, but do you think it is possible that you turned back on purpose?" Ezlo asked.

"No! I still have work to do! I am still a part of Team Seven! I still got to-"

"Naruto... I will not help you become a human again." Naruto's eyes widen in horror. "It is better if you stay like this now."

"...." Tears came into the blond's eyes.

"Now, now, don't-"

"YOU BIG MEANIE!!!!" Naruto kicked Ezlo below the belt before stomping off.

"Sensei..." Vaati only sweated as his master was rolling on the ground in pain. 'Why didn't he help Naruto out?' Vaati knew of Naruto as Ezlo was the daughter of two friends of his sensei's.

'I'm sorry, Naruto... But, you don't know the danger in the human world that wants to destroy you.' Ezlo let out a grunt. He purposely destroyed the spell that made Naruto into a human boy after finding out a terrible plan in the human plane coming into place with her as the target. "But... Why did she have to hit... there?" Vaati only stood there, hoping his sensei was alright. Meanwhile, Naruto sighed, walking back towards Konoha.

'...If Ezlo the sage won't help me, then I will have to do this myself!" Naruto pump her fist. She had to become human again! Sure, she still made a lot of mistakes, but at least she was still somewhat useful! A lot better than before she made the sacrifice of becoming fully human! "...But... I best visit my parents before heading to my apartment…" Naruto groaned. She knew her parents all too well... They would kill her in her sleep if she didn't visit them while in the size to do so. 'Why is my life always like this?' Naruto dropped her head, just wondering how Sakura and Sasuke were doing today.

"Oh! Wait! Mom and Dad possibly might have a book that has a way to get me back to human form in the library!" Naruto chimed before running to her parent's home.

* * *

"Agh! I can't believe Naruto skipped out today." Sakura growled, tired of weeding gardens and painting fences. She was glad today's missions were over.

"..." Sasuke wasn't really complaining as he didn't have to listen to Naruto's annoy voice today, but he was a little worried. If he remembered correctly, Naruto had yet to miss a meeting since becoming a Genin... So, it was kind of weird. Luckily, Kakashi asked them to go check on Naruto to make sure the blond was alright.

"Oh! Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura glared at Yamanaka Ino as her teammates Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji walked up. "Look at this cute Picori key-chain I got for you!" Ino chimed, holding up a cute little plush key chain of a slender, chibi human with strange green clothing, a red hat, and a white feather coming out of its rear.

"Picori?" Sakura and Sasuke asked, remembering Naruto was talking about this yesterday.

"You guys don't know about the Picori! Yesh, that's a shock!" Chouji laughed.

"Shut up! It's probably a little kid's story!"

"It maybe, but Konoha used to hold a festival about the little elves." Shikamaru lazily sighed, catching both Genin's attention. "Though, few really hold the holiday, everyone knows the myth about them and Ino's grandma sells little Picori charms around this time of year. The Picori is basically something anyone could think about and feel better as how adorable they look from what people of past describe them."

"...." Sasuke noticed Sakura blush as she realized why Naruto was trying to tell her about the Picori... He was trying to make her feel better and was just staring a common children's story of the creatures to the children.

"Here, Sasuke! For you!" Ino handed Sasuke the key chain charm and ran off with her teammates.

"...."Sasuke sweated as Sakura went into a depression. "... Naruto probably skipped today because he hates me now..."

"...Er... I don't think so..." Sasuke sighed. Though, now that he think about it, Naruto did put up with a lot with both of them. 'Maybe that's why he refused to let me go to Orochimaru... He didn't want me to get any worse...' Sasuke thought before getting an idea. "Here."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked while Sasuke gave her the charm Ino gave him.

"Give that to Naruto and apologize to him. It's clear he likes them, so why not give it to him as I don't want it..." Sasuke only frowned as Sakura nodded, her eyes sparkling in fangirl pride and joy for Sasuke helping her.

"Hai! Let's go!" Sasuke definitely regretted saying that as Sakura dragged him to Naruto's apartment. However, they were both surprised when they entered Naruto's apartment. Naruto's apartment was very clean and organized, a lot different from the last time they saw the inside and that was when Naruto left to go find the Fifth Hokage with this Jiraiya guy. They looked around to see Naruto wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" Sakura puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. However, this made Sasuke even more worried. Not for the blond, but the fact he remembered his brother was after the blond. There was no way if Itachi kidnapped Naruto that the blond could fight back and escape.

"Huh?" Sasuke picked up a pad and opened it to find it was a sketch pad. He looked at the draws to find they were like the Picori key chain they had.

"Aw! How cute!" Sakura cooed as Naruto's drawings were really good and had differently dress Picori and drawings of houses and such for the Picori. "I didn't know Naruto could draw this good."

"...." Sasuke wondered now how much he didn't know of Naruto. He noticed how neatly the drawings were done, careful not to leave any details out. 'Is Naruto more than an idiot?'

"Oie... Where is that stupid pack?" Both teammates blinked as they heard Naruto's voice, though way smaller and higher. Sasuke then saw small articles of clothing and items for a really tiny person being thrown and landed near their feet and was coming from under a dresser.

"Huh?!" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen as they saw Naruto looking at clothes and stuff... While only being inches high!

"Agh! I need to go to another village since Ezlo warned the other guys I am trying to get to normal, but I can't find my pack!" Naruto ruffled her hair in anger. She went to visit her parents and tried to get a book from their old home turned into a Minish clinic/library that her parents used to run before... Er, moving on, the Minish now running to small clinic/library kicked her out as they knew what she wanted to do. Kind of embarrassing to kicked out of your birth home by the students of your own parents. Now, Naruto had to go to another village in hopes of finding something to help here. 'I'm going to kill Ezlo when-'

"ACK!!!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke picked her up by the back of her shirt.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked while all three were wide eyed.

"Y-Y-You can see me?" Naruto smacked her forehead. Of course Sakura and Sasuke could possibly see her! They were technically still kids! Naruto then saw Sakura go out of the room and returned to the room with something in her hand.

"Naruto, how did this happen?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond. He was worried for nothing.

"I don't know! I just woke up like this! Now, let me go! You're stretching the fabric and this is one of the few pieces of-AIE!" Sasuke dropped Naruto into an empty jar which was what Sakura grabbed from Naruto's kitchen.

"Do you think the Hokage might be able to help out?" Naruto covered her ears as the jar caused Sakura and Sasuke's voices louder. It made the blond really glad she was born with the really rare downward pointing ears of the Minish as she only had to press them close to use as a part of ear plugs.

"Yeah. She is a medic-nin, so she should figure out how Naruto got this way... Hopefully..." Sasuke sighed, looking at Naruto before both walked out of the apartment with Naruto. Naruto only shook her head. She wondered how Tsunade-baa-chan was going to react when Sakura and Sasuke _try_to show her to Tsunade... She hoped the old woman wouldn't send her teammates to the psycho-ward.

* * *

"...Tiny... Tiny..." Naruto just stared as Tsunade kept repeating the word "tiny" as she looked at the blond, her mind probably having a meltdown... Though, Naruto was also as shocked that Tsunade could even _see_her. Her kind... Okay, her mother's kind can't be seen by adult eyes, only well behaved-loosely spoken-human children can only see them! But, this was starting to get on Naruto's nerves as she was hunger and stuck inside a smooth inside jar which meant she could not get out.

'I am going to hurt Sakura and Sasuke when I get out of this jar!' Naruto puffed her cheeks in frustration glaring at her teammates. 'Why couldn't they just hold me in their hands or let me ride on their shoulder or head? They just had to put me in a jar!'

"So, can you help him?" Sakura asked, actually worried about Naruto. What if a bird or cat tries to eat him or he falls off a table. That was why they put him in a jar, where he was safe and couldn't get into trouble. Sasuke also wondered what they were going to do to the blond as it was clear he couldn't on missions in this form.

Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and lay back in her chair in her office. "I have absolutely no idea even _how_this is even possible. He kind of looks like a Picori."

"Because I half-Minish!" Naruto shouted, but her little voice was ignored. Boy, now she kind of knew how her father felt when he was still human and his older brother locked him away in a room after his parents died to take the title of clan head of the Uzumaki clan many, many years ago and the only things he talked to was the Minish till meeting Naruto's mother. 'How did Dad get Minish size anyways?' Naruto pondered before falling onto her rear end when Tsunade lifted up her glass prism to get a better look at Naruto.

"...Naruto at least looks find health wise, but I will have to do some research to find a way to reverse this... But, maybe it was a good thing something like this happened right now." Naruto and her teammates looked at Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Hokage-san?" Sakura asked.

"Lately, there is a part of the Konoha council that isn't fond of Naruto and while looking through Naruto's records back when he was in the hospital... I found there is two Uzumaki Naruto who was born, but one was a stillborn while the other has no birth certificate or hardly any information except for the orphanage stuff and that happens to be our Naruto's file.... Let's just say that part of the council found out about that and probably trying to get a way to hurt Naruto." Tsunade sighed.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked while Naruto knew. It was because she had the Kyuubi sealed inside her body. Said demon was just confused why the seal was even _stronger_when in Naruto tiny form and interested in what kind of entertainment this little mess would bring.

"...Naruto, can I tell them?" Tsunade looked at Naruto who gave her a look that said "Now you want to hear what I have to say?" However, Naruto just shrugged with a sigh and nodded. She made a mental note to find to build a little microphone so that everyone could hear her. Plus, she wanted to know how her teammates would react to the truth. "Thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha and the Fourth Hokage defeated it. However, he could not kill it, so he sealed it inside a newborn infant and that infant is Naruto."

"W-What!?" Sakura stuttered while Sasuke was wide eyed.

"Actually, Naruto was the only infant born, but the weird thing is the other Naruto I found was born and died on that same day. This is why the council probably wishes to imprison Naruto and make him into a weapon for their personal wants. The Third and I wish for that to not happen, but during the time after the Third died and me coming into power, the council made themselves stronger in power which is why Sasuke got a light sentence and this could lead to Naruto in deep water... If you two wish to no longer be on the same team with Naruto, I-"

"Why the heck would we want that!?" Sakura yelled while Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto is Naruto and the demon is just inside Naruto, like Naruto is its jail and jailer in one?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm glad someone else can see that." Tsunade smiled at the two Gennin as she was glad Naruto had someone to trust with his secret. "However, what I told you is an S-ranked secret and is punishable by law if you tell anyone this without Naruto's permission. I will tell Kakashi what has happened and I want you two to keep quiet about Naruto's new form and hid him."

"What about-"

"Yo, Tsunade!" Sakura and Sasuke looked to see Jiraiya come through the window. Both Genin sweated at the man while Tsunade smirked. "I already don't like where this is going and you hadn't said a word." Jiraiya sighed, seeing Tsunade smirk. A smirking Tsunade rarely meant something good happens to Jiraiya.

"Nice of you to come by right when I need you..." Tsunade chimed. Jiraiya knew he would not like this at all. He mentally reminded himself it was best write down his last will before whatever Tsunade does to him.

"Er... Sure... Well, from my sources, it seems the Akatsuki will probably not bother Naruto for around three years, so I was wonder if I could take Naruto on a training journey so he will be prepared." Jiraiya asked, wanting to make sure his god child was prepared to defense himself from such a threat.

"Sure. But, you won't be 'really' taking Naruto out of Konoha." Tsunade smirked.

"What that-"

"You want something horror to happen to this adorable face?" Tsunade hummed, holding up the jar Naruto was in where Naruto was sitting and tears in her eyes from being accepted by Sakura and Sasuke.

"...What the heck happened to him!?" Jiraiya asked in utter shock. How did his manly student become an adorable less than six inches high elf!?

"Don't know, but it happened at a good time. The council has been up to their dirty tricks." Tsunade sighed. "So, I need you to make it appear a fake Naruto leaves with you on a training journey while we keep the real Naruto here. I'll look for a way to reverse this."

"There isn't a way to reverse this!!!" Naruto groaned, but was ignored. That was the downside of being so small, people don't listen to you. 'Oie... I wish they did listen and find out my past!' Naruto wondered how to get out of the jar. She could knock it over, but then that would cause a lot of trouble. 'Why does my life always stinks...?" Naruto let out a sigh. 'I wonder if I can con Vaati into helping me return to normal... I believe he loves human cookies...' Naruto began planning, wanting to be big again.

"I see..." Jiraiya sighed. At least he could go do research on this fake journey. "I think I can do that. I'll put a seal on a clone that will henge into Naruto so that it will last long enough for the job."

"Thanks. Sasuke, could you keep Naruto with you? We can't leave him in his apartment and Sakura's parents might find out about him if he was leaving with her for the time being."

"What!?! No! I'm fine leaving at my apartment! All my clothes are there!! Plus, I don't want to leave with teme!!!" Naruto cried, banging the jar to show she was not happy with that. Since, they could barely understand the blond, they only guess Naruto didn't like being with Sasuke.

"No luck, Naruto. I am not entrusting you in the care of Kakashi. That lazy fool would probably get you killed and I rather keep this a secret very few people know." Naruto wanted to cry. This was ending up the worst day in her entire life! And she was at the young age of thirty-one (guess how that is, I dare ya)!

'I hate my life...' Naruto mentally sighed while hearing the fox laughing its butt off in its head. 'Oh, shut up, you stupid fox.' Naruto groaned as the fox kept laughing.

"Er... How am I supposed to take care of Naruto while he is in this size?" Sasuke asked while looking at Naruto in the jar.

"I don't know exactly. I think Naruto can still eat normal food, just in smaller.... _Much_smaller portions. Also, there's the problem of Naruto's size and his environment... Just keep Naruto out of trouble and out of sight." Tsunade sighed while Naruto pouted. She could take care of herself! She was naturally born like this before becoming a human.

'.....Makes me wish it was my parents taking me back in then the teme! I even would take on gentleman callers my mother use to set up as well!...' Naruto groaned as Sasuke picked up the jar Naruto was in. 'He better go get my stuff from my house. I know he saw me digging through my chest of stuff.' Naruto glared at Sasuke, who didn't even notice as he was trying to figure out in his mind how to take care of his shrunken teammate.

* * *

"How is that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked while Naruto sat on a small bed Sasuke made the blond by using the little chest Naruto had and took out the Picori clothes Naruto had made and put them in small toy dressers he bought for the blond along with other doll house toys so Naruto's new "home" was more like a house... Other than the fact it was a cage.

".... I hate you..." Naruto growled, glaring at her teammate who sweated under the growl.

"I'm sorry if you don't like being in a cage, but I rather keep you out of trouble." Sasuke sighed. It was really weird that Naruto's voice was so small now... Sure, it was just as annoying as it was loud, but at least when Naruto was loud, he was understandable. Now, he could barely make out a word or two and sometimes he wonder if Naruto is speaking a completely different language! However, Naruto was currently his responsible and he was not going to be blamed for killing the blond by accident. He would never hear the end of it from the Hokage.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked to get a weak nod from Naruto. "It's nothing much, but it should keep you full till I can make dinner." Sasuke sighed as he gave Naruto a cracker which the blond nimble on like a mouse, crying at her horrible luck.

"Ezlo, I am so going to skin your hid." Naruto mumbled, wanting to be free.

"Achoo!" Ezlo sniffled while Vaati sweated. "I guess Naruto is talking about me."

"Master.... I think you should turn Naruto back into a human." Vaati sighed.

Ezlo only whacked his student aside his head with his cane. "Baka. I am doing this for Naruto's own good. Right now, being in the human world is a death trap for the blond."

"...But, did you forget that the humans will notice Naruto is missing?" Vaati asked for Ezlo to sweat before recovering.

"Yes... Well, I hope that if the humans finally see the worth of Naruto, they will treat her better." Ezlo nodded with pride.

".... You really didn't think it through, didn't you?" Vaati sighed while Ezlo's head dropped. "You just caused a major mistake and it might cost Naruto-"

"Agh! Keep your tongue!" Ezlo growled. "Right now, Naruto will be fine." 'I hope...'

* * *

Oie, oie, OIE! Agh! I hate my internet right now! I had to wait till I got to school to use the internet there to upload this story! I might not be able to upload stories real well for a while if my net service stays sulky like this. So, there might be a while till I update. So, review and pray my internet fixes up...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Ynapmoc Sevol Yresim"

Disclaimer-I-ay now-ay thingno-ay… Agh. I own nothing.

Enjoy this chapter, but review if you want me to continue this story.

* * *

"Naruto?" Sasuke tapped the cage Naruto was in. "Hello, are you awake?" Sasuke frowned as the blond had yet to touch his breakfast, which was a piece of a bagel with a small piece of bacon. However, Naruto just moved in his bed and stuck his tongue out at the raven and turned back in his bed. "...O-kay... You really hate me right now." Sasuke sighed while frowning.

It has been a week since he had been forced to take care of Naruto, and he could tell the blond has not liked this one bit. Jiraiya left with the fake Naruto, who ran around the village before leaving to make it appear Naruto went on a training journey and everyone looked like they took the bait. But, Sasuke was a little worried at a temporary replacement would be place on their team and Tsunade did not choose the person.

'But, who could be possibly worse than Naruto?' Sasuke let out a sigh as he looked at Naruto. "Well, I'm going Naruto. See you this afternoon." Sasuke said before leaving the room.

'Finally!' Naruto jumped out of her bed while hold a paper clip she managed to snag while Sasuke wasn't lookin and had a string tied to it and bended out to make a straight stick with a look on the end. 'Heh, heh, heh! Sasuke doesn't know I am a skilled escape artist in this form!' Naruto chimed up the sides of the wired cage, glad she had her old feet to grip the cage and went to the top. She hanged by her feet while putting the paper clip into the hole of the lock. Within five minutes, Naruto heard the snap of the lock and opened the door of the cage

"Now, to find a Minish hole." Naruto jumped off the table the cage was on and landed on the floor with ease. "Since this place in empty and only Sasuke lives here, there is bound to be a ton of Minish holes here!" Naruto grinned before going to the usual spot in a human room with such an entrance.

"EHH!?" Naruto gapped as she found a board nailed in front of the hole. 'D-Did Sasuke mistake the hole for a mouse hole!?!' Naruto panicked as she realized why Sasuke had her in the cage. He was sealing up all possible escape routes! "Shot! I hope Sasuke missed a hole!" Naruto cried while running out of the room. She had to get out of Sasuke's home and get to Ezlo. If she didn't, she'll be stuck in a cage forever!

Meanwhile Sasuke made it to the meeting ground as noticed Sakura's confusion. Then Sasuke saw the replacement.

'Holy... Did they clone me?' Sasuke paled as he looked at a very pale, dark hair and eyed fourteen year old male wearing interesting clothes of a top that showed his stomach and his left arm exposed and he was wearing gloves.

"Hello. I'm Sai." Sasuke sweated under the fake smile from the newcomer Sai. 'I think I thought too soon.' Sasuke's eye twitched.

* * *

"Sensei. I think Naruto really is in trouble." Vaati said, trying to convince his sensei to turn Naruto back into a human.

"...O-kay... But, I wasn't kidding that I can't turn Naruto back. At least, not right now. If I did, then Naruto's body would be overstressed as it was before turning back." Ezlo snapped. "Changing a person's size is really complex and doing it wrong could end up killing a person!"

"Well, can we at least go see if the blond is alright?" Vaati sighed. He knew Naruto was hiding her real self and just wanted make sure the strong blond was alright.

"... Sure..." Ezlo sighed before another Minish came into the shop. "Oh, what can I do for you?"

"Naruto just left Konoha in human form. I thought you turned her back into a Minish?" The Minish asked only to recoil at the fury coming off of the old sage.

"WHAT!!? That stupid child! Vaati! We are going after her! If she stays in that form right now, her body will shut down and destroy itself!" Ezlo shouted, grabbing his student and running out the door.

"....That was weird..." The Minish sighed before leaving the workshop. He rather not face Ezlo's current wrath.

"Aw, man..." A Konoha Chûnin sighed. "This is a stupid mission. Why didn't they just give it to a group of Genin?" The Chûnin was complaining about having to deliver a scroll to another village that was very easy, so easy even newbie Genin could have done it. 'A stupid rich person must have paid for this mission to be done by a Chûnin. When will those stupid council make it so we-'

"Ack!" The Chûnin was so busy complaining in his mind; he failed to notice the objects on the ground and tripped on them. "Ow... Huh?" The Chûnin blinked as he found what he had tripped on was clothing... Mainly black clocks with red clouds along with four slashed headbands.

"What the heck?...Wait... If I remember correctly, this is what the Akatsuki wear!" The Chûnin, however, did ponder one thought... And that was why the Akatsuki's clothes were here, but not the Akatsuki members. "I best inform the Hokage!" The Chûnin ran off after collecting up the clothes and such. That way, if the Akatsuki were just walking around naked, they would learn to never leave their clothes out in the open.

* * *

"Agh.... Sasuke really out did himself..." Naruto groaned, having look top and bottom through Sasuke's home and found Sasuke had closed up every hole, Minish or not. "Well, that just leaves the window. Good thing my strength from before becoming a human is still good." Naruto chimed heading towards a window she knew was in Sasuke's room and since it was two stories off the ground, Sasuke wouldn't think Naruto would not try to escape by using it.

"Agh! Kisame! Push harder!" Naruto froze and hid behind a leg of Sasuke's dresser and saw the window moving very slightly and enough for four small blurs to come through the window and fall to the floor.

"...Ow..." Naruto gapped at the fact she recognized at least one of the now small four figures. "Everyone alright?" Eighteen year old Uchiha Itachi sighed while the three other people with him nodded.

"As alright as this situation makes it." A fourteen, maybe fifteen year old red hair boy sighed while holding onto a black piece of cloth to over himself.

"At least you guys are all still male!" A blond hair sixteen year old whined.

".... It was really had to tell that even before the little gender change, Deidara-_chan_." A blue hair man that looked cute and normal chuckled. It was only when the man grinned with sharp teeth in his mouth that Naruto realized that it was Itachi's partner in crime, Hoshigaki Kisame.

'Oh! Why the heck are the Akatsuki here and tiny!?' Naruto was on the verge of hyperventilating. This week has not been her week!

**"For a Minish, you sure don't love humans!"** Kyuubi was laughing in Naruto's head. The blond liked it better when she was a human boy so she couldn't hear him... However, it seemed she now had a mental link to the fox seen she got back to her true form.

'Shut up! They are bad humans. We Minish do know the difference!' Naruto mentally growled before looking back at the four Akatsuki members, but noticed something odd..... They all had pointed ears-Itachi's being exactly like her own ears-and had white feathered tails with Kisame's tip blue, the red head's red, the Deidara-Naruto guessed-was yellow, and Itachi's tip was orange with a navy spot in the middle. Naruto also noticed their bodies were also much like her own: slender, softer faces with larger eyes, and elf looking. 'Holy... They have been Minish-ified.'

**"... Is Minish-ified even a word?"** Kyuubi asked.

'No clue, but how did this happen?' Naruto thought while sweated as the blond of the Akatsuki group began to whack Kisame and saying he was mean.

**"Eeeeeeh.... I have two possible ways. Since your kind is of magic, maybe someone made a special item long ago that makes humans like Minish and those four found it and accidentally turned themselves into Minish."** Kyuubi sighed, actually wanting to know himself.

'Nah. Such an item would have been sealed inside our tiny temples.' Naruto sighed, amazed the Kyuubi, who have at least viewing access to her memories, would not know that.

**"Then, I hope I am wrong about this, Orochimaru did it."**

"....." Naruto let out a very deep sigh. 'You know, if that is the case, he probably doesn't even know he managed to find a way to turn humans into Minish.' Naruto wondered herself how this happen. Sure, she knew it is possible for humans to become Minish sized as her father was a prime example, but she didn't know how a human could become a Minish exactly. 'This is just too weird...'

"Uchiha-san, do you think we will find a way to reverse this here?" The red head asked while Itachi sighed.

"Hopefully... If not, I know where the sewing kit is and we can at least make ourselves some clothes without anyone noticing. One bonus to being this size is stealth is a lot better." Itachi sighed. "However, I guess my brother's fangirls have been getting out of control if he is locking the first story windows."

"Heh... How bad can girls be?" Kisame chuckled.

"... Trust me, for my sixth birthday; my fangirls permanently scarred me..." Itachi shivered. "Let's just say the only reason I am still a virgin is because of it."

"So... You're gay?" The red head asked.

"...No... I am just a very picky person, Sasori." Itachi looked around, seeing they were in Sasuke's bedroom. 'That means if Sasuke hasn't moved around a lot of stuff, mother and father's room should be down the hall and the kit-'

"So, what does that mean!?" Deidara asked, glopping onto Itachi only for Itachi to freeze up and hives to appear on his body where Deidara touched him.

"...Woah... I heard of guys having a phobia of woman, but never an allergic reaction." Sasori sweated while Kisame was laughing his butt off.

"Oops... Sorry, Itachi..." Deidara frowned as Itachi moved away from the now female blond.

"...Yeah... Which is why I don't talk about it... Let's just say I know why people should make sure to lock away all smut away from their children." This caused Itachi's three in company turn red as well as the hiding Naruto. "Especially a certain orange book of horror."

"Dude... That is so wrong..." Kisame sighed. No wonder Itachi was scarred to the point of being allergic reaction to woman... Thinking of-Oh, he couldn't even image that sick nightmare Itachi experienced as a kid.

"...Well... Let's at least go to the family library and find a jutsu that can fix this. I might have more horrors to experience if my brother catches me in this form." Itachi sighed, a cloud of depression hanging over the stoic Uchiha. Add the fact he had a piece of black clothe-which they all had cut from their clocks to keep themselves from being expose-and it made the Uchiha look like he was one of the emotionally literal walking dead.

"...Yeah... The faster I get my old body, the better, uh..." Deidara sighed before seeing Naruto hiding behind one of the dresser legs. "HUH!? There's someone else tiny here!?!" Deidara shouted, pointing at Naruto. Naruto recoiled as the other three Akatsuki members looked at her.

"Eek! Em dettops yeht!!! (Eek! They spotted me!!!)" Naruto shouted in Minish tongue before running away.

"Hey! Wait!" Deidara shouted as all four gave chase.

"Why is there someone else here!?" Kisame asked while Itachi shrugged.

"No clue."

"Ereh fo tuo teg ot tog I!!!(I got to get out of here!!!)" Naruto shouted before getting an idea and saw on room open with a very smooth, tall dresser. 'Bingo!'

"What the h-eck?!" Kisame shouted as they saw the blond-not knowing it was Naruto-climbing up the dresser like he was a lizard and stuck his tongue out at them once reaching the top.

'How did he do that?' All four thought. The main reason for that thought was because they had no control over their chakra now. They all head to work together just to seal Sasori's favorite to walk around in puppet, Kisame's sword, and Deidara clay pouch in Sasori's puppet storage scrolls before they left their stuff behind and Itachi couldn't even activate his Sharingan-though his sight completely corrected itself, so Itachi wasn't complaining-so all four knew they couldn't use chakra to do that.

"Hey! Come down! We don't want to hurt you! We want to know if you know of a way to turn back into your normal height!" All three sweated as Deidara yelled.

"..... This is my normal height." All four stared at the blond, who hid his lower face. Naruto, however, guessed the four didn't get a good look at her, so they didn't know who she was.

"Er... What do you mean that is your normal height?" Kisame asked, totally confused.

"...I'm a Minish... Aren't you?" Naruto decided to play the part of innocent Minish... She was half-Minish, so she could do it.

"Minish?" All four cocked their heads.

"...Er... Humans call us Picori."

"Wait a second... You're one of those elves adults tell kids about?" Deidara chimed. She always wanted to see a Picori! The three males of the group moved away from the blond as the female hormones were already full force in Deidara.

"...Hai... And you are really creepy..." Deidara cried in depression while the other three looked at the blond. "So, you are not Minish?"

"Yeah... We are supposed to be human." Itachi said in a stoic tone, though he was kind of shocked to meet a being that was born this size.

".....Why are you here then?" Naruto asked, trying to get some information.

"We were hoping to find a jutsu to reverse what that snake did or at least make some clothes for a small statue." Sasori answered while Naruto sweated.

'Second choice was right, Kyuubi.'

**"Yeah, but I am not happy with that. Not happy at all."** Kyuubi sighed. He discovered why Naruto eagerly became a human... It was boring being small, especially when you are stuck inside a cage.

However, Naruto smirked as she suddenly had an idea and glad she had one the scarf her mother made her. She pulled the scarf over her lower portion of her face before jumping off the top of the tall dresser.

"Agh!?! What are you doing!?!" All four Akatsuki members panicked only too look at the blond in total shock when he landed gracefully on the ground.

"I do not think a jutsu will reverse what has happened to you.... But, I do know someone who can make you human again." Naruto smirked behind her masked as she got the interest of the four criminals.

"You do!?" Deidara chimed.

"Hai... He turned my friend into a human when the child to be used to seal the Kyuubi." This caused all four once humans to look at the blond with shock. "If I help you out, as I have to guess by your look you are Akatsuki, I want you to leave my friend alone...as well as help me become human, too."

"...We can't do that. Personally, I be glad to do it just to be human, if I can keep being looking something like this would be excellent, but we are part of a criminal organization, so the best we can do is not be the ones to go after him." Kisame sighed.

"...." Naruto then decided to get some interesting information. "Alright... I can understand that... But, are you Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto pointed at Itachi.

"Hai... And you are?"

"Just Haruto. I was named after Naruto's father who was human. I want to know the real reason you killed the Uchiha clan and I don't want the stupid reason that you were testing your power." "Haruto" said in a serious tone.

**"...Dang... You're a better lair than I thought... You really should become a lawyer or actor if you have to retire from being a ninja early."** Kyuubi chuckled though Naruto ignored him.

"...Alright, but only if you tell me why you want to become a human?" Itachi sighed.

"...Because I am not fit to be a Minish. I don't like humans that much." Naruto sighed. "But, maybe that is because both Naruto and I are not fit to do the jobs our kind does. I am better fit fighting on the battlefield than helping make sweets or shoes or whatever. Plus, I don't want my friend to be alone... Even if that means we both end up in darkness as sometimes darkness is purer than light."

"...I see... I guess we are similar. I killed the Uchiha clan on orders from the council as they were planning to overthrow Konoha. However, I knew the council would also turn on me as even though they put a good actor in the Third's place, I knew the person giving me the orders was not the Hokage." Itachi sighed. "But, I took on the role of being the bad guy to protect both Konoha and my brother as if I refused, something worse-either caused by my clan or by the council-would have happened. Though, I think I over did the part of making my brother want revenge on me so that he will get strong enough to protect himself..."

"...You are such a baka to have done that as much as your brother to not realize that." Naruto sighed. "Now, the only way out of this place right now is to get out the window. Your baka-brother captured me, put me in a cage, and sealed up every possible exit... He is so far the best opponent I have had in a long time when it comes to escaping humans." Naruto sighed while all four sweated, but followed the blond back to Sasuke's room. "The person we need help from lives in the woods near here. He is a sage who works as a craftsman and a friend of Naruto's parents. He can help out, hopefully as he is grumpy and is hard to convince for help." Naruto sighed, climbing up the wall with her paper chip. "Can you get that pencil over there and tie it to the string?" Naruto pointed as a broken pencil and three of the Akatsuki went for it while Itachi climbed up the string and joined the blond on the ledge.

"...So, what is Naruto really like?" Naruto looked at Itachi with shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto growled, pulling the string once the pencil was tied to it.

"You are Naruto's friend, so you know what Naruto is like behind all those grins." Itachi sighed while Naruto frowned, untying the pencil.

"... I guess from the looks of things with Naruto, he is really lonely and hides his pain... His parents died while he was turned human and couldn't been there for them because of his size. He doesn't like other people worrying about him, so he keeps his distance from others with a fake grin and happiness.... Could you put that pencil in the window when I lift it?"

"Wait! It's-" Itachi only gapped as Naruto easily opened the window before quickly putting the pencil in the window to make the window stay opened.

"Alright! Let's hurry before-"

"Ack!" Naruto looked up to see Sakura and Sasuke was in the doorway.

"Dab si siht, ho....(Oh, this is bad....)" Naruto squeaked.

"Wha?" Itachi looked at the blond, not understanding a word that came out of his mouth as the three other Akatsuki members hid.

"Jump!" Naruto grabbed Itachi who thought the blond went suicidal as they both leapt-Itachi unintentionally.

"Ack!"

"Got'cha!" Sasuke had quickly had run through the room and grabbed both before the pencil in the window broke and slammed onto his arms. "Hn....." Sasuke kept his grip on both while waves of pain filled his body before Naruto began to bite Sasuke's fingers. "Ow... Sakura... Ow... Get... Ow... The cage.... Oooow..." Sasuke gritted his teeth while Sakura then saw the other three tiny humans trying to leave the room a caught them as well.

* * *

"...What the heck is this, some kind of shrinking disease going around?" Tsunade groaned as she saw Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame in a closed-with air holes-jar while Itachi was in the cage with Naruto as Sasuke wasn't putting his hand near the annoyed, clearly not happy blond for a while as it was currently covered in bandages thanks to the blond's sharp teeth.

".....You little lair..." Itachi glared at Naruto.

"The only thing I lied about was not being Naruto. I am half-Minish, born to this size, I have been trapped by your brother-though by the Hokage's orders, and I do know someone who can get us back to human form.... I am personally going to skin that grumpy old sage though as he refused to turn me back into a human and all this happened." Naruto growled, making Itachi move away as fury came flaming of the blond. "Plus, I think I was finally making some head way with being a guy! Though I take Mom's gentleman callers over this any day."

"....Gentleman callers?" Itachi asked, looking at the blond with confusion.

"Basically, it's like blind dates, but the suitors come to you if you are a girl. My mom set up a lot of them after finding that I kind of suck at Minish worked..." Naruto sighed before patting Itachi's back, shocking him. "At least you are lucky enough to _run away_ from your suitors, I had to _sit_ and _listen_ to every last one thanks to my mother."

"............" Itachi looked at Naruto before realizing what the blond said. "You're a girl!?!"

"Hai..." Naruto sighed, getting a shock look from the usually emotionless raven. "What? I am completely genetically a guy as a human." Naruto just stared as Itachi poked her and looked at his hand for nothing to happen before glomping onto her. "Hey! Get off!"

"....I'm not reacting..." Naruto blinked, confused as to what Itachi meant. "Heh... You're the first girl I could ever touch without getting a hive reaction." Itachi smirked. "Maybe it's because you look like a cute guy."

"Sorry if sex appeal for Minish is cute, not sexy." Naruto glared at the raven. "And to think I was starting to like being a thirty-one year old in a thirteen year old male body." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"...You are-"

"I was eighteen when the Kyuubi attack happen and that was thirteen years ago."

"Oh." Itachi blinked. Naruto looked pretty good for being that old.

"Well, at least this explains the clothes a Chûnin found on the way back from a mission. However, I will make a deal with you four." Sasuke looked at the Hokage with shock. "I found some interesting documents showing what Itachi did were by the councils' orders, behind the Third Hokage's back. If you agree to behave and stay in that form for a little while, I might make it so you can become Konoha ninja instead of being criminals. Just nod or shake your heads as we already know we will probably not hear you." Itachi nodded, though the three others talked to get other.

"If I become a Konoha-nin, then they will probably forbid me from making my human puppets." Sasori sighed.

"Maybe not. Maybe if you agree to only to make your puppets from enemy ninja, they will allow you to do it." Deidara sighed. "I think it's better than being in the Akatsuki. We are getting a second chance, so why not take it?"

"Deidara got a point... Maybe I can get to somewhat keep this appearance and you can stay human. I mean, don't you miss the taste of food and you practically thirty-two, but look so young!" Kisame chuckled.

"...Eh... Why not?... If I don't like it, I'll just turn myself into a puppet again." Sasori sighed before all three nodded.

"Good. Now, Naruto... Why the heck were you trying to escape?" Tsunade glared at Naruto who glared back.

"Because I know who can fix this... But you won't listen." Naruto sighed. 'Maybe if I can get a hold of some Perara Fruit, I can put it in their food and they might be able to hear me a lot more clearly.' Naruto pondered.

"Sasuke, have you let Naruto out of this cage at all?" Tsunade asked, wondering if the blond was tired of being in a cage.

"No, because I have been sealing up any small holes and making my home safe for him to move around. I was kind of amazed of all the mouse holes I found by just laying on the floor to see at Naruto's point of view. As well as other problems." Sasuke sighed. "Though, now I know I am locking up stuff I thought was not harmless or useful to the blond."

"I see... How much longer till you can let him out?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, once I put a good lock on the windows and make little ladders and such so Naruto can get up on the higher surfaces, I was going to let him out... Though, now I got to add putting away some stuff to the list." Sasuke said while rubbing his bandaged hands.

"I'll help you with that... As well as make some clothes for the other four." Sakura sighed while Tsunade pondered why Naruto was so content on escaping.

"...Sakura, could you make some _special_ clothes for my brother." Itachi paled under the evil smirk of his brother. He knew something like this was coming.

* * *

"Aha ha ha ha! This is too funny!" Kisame laughed along with Sasori, Deidara, and Naruto while Itachi frowned. He was currently wearing a cute pink dress with lots of bows and lace with a large matching pink bow on his head.

"....Stop laughing and give me some of your clothes." Itachi growled, now regretting what he did to his brother.

"Here... You can borrow some of my clothes." Naruto sighed, getting a black shirt and pants out of the dresser she had as all four were currently in the cage till Sasuke could get a better place for them. "But, that is really funny as you really look like a girl!" Naruto chuckled while Itachi snatched the clothes out of Naruto's hands.

"This coming from the little lair who is a girl who looks like a guy." Itachi snorted only to get into a choke hold.

"Take that back!" Naruto growled before Itachi and she ended up in a fight.

"You know... They kind of act like a married couple." Sasori pointed out.

"No we don't!" Both shouted before they glared at each other and looked away in anger.

"...Yep..." All three ex-Akatsuki members sighed. However, the door opened and Sasuke came into the room with a doll house that opened up in the middle and put it down on the floor and opened it. They all noticed it was pretty large and with a good amount of rooms.

"There. The best doll house on the market with working pipes and such as I ordered it from an expert craftsman. I hope you take this as an apology for making you stay in that cage for so long." Sasuke sighed before seeing Naruto turn his back on him. "...I take that as a no." Sasuke sighed. "Well, you can now roam the house." Sasuke sweated as Naruto still was ignoring him.

So, Sasuke decided to talk about his day. "Well, the council had put on a replacement for your place." Now this got Naruto's attention. "Somehow, they managed to find someone even worse than you when it comes to annoying. Luckily, Sakura and I managed to get him to stop talking about... Er... The lower male regions by threatening to cut his chances of having kids down to zero if he didn't."

"Ha ha! Poor kid!" Kisame laughed.

"But, I don't trust this new guy named Sai. I think he is a spy for the council, so I want you to agree to hid if this guy even comes over." Naruto nodded. "Don't worry about his appearance... He looks like a freaking vampire version of me and even more emotionless." All five in the cage sweated.

'How is that even possible?' All five though while Sasuke worked to put the small, workable furniture into the doll house as well as put up extra pieces to make the bedrooms and restroom whole even when the house was separated.

"So, how did the gas work?" Orochimaru asked as Kabuto had returned to the meeting point.

"Excellent. But, instead of hitting some Konoha-nin, I got four of the Akatsuki members including Uchiha Itachi and my old boss Sasori." Kabuto chimed.

"I see... And the effects?" Orochimaru purred, wanting to know what his masterpiece has done as he was trying to take his mind off of his failure to get Uchiha Sasuke.

"They disappeared, literally, leaving only their clothes and stuff. I was quite surprised myself, but I had to leave as I did it in a traffic area and a Chûnin found our guinea pigs' clothes." Kabuto chuckled. This would lead to the Akatsuki and Konoha to be busy with each other.

"I see... Well, let's go back to Oto." Orochimaru chuckled, wondering what he could use the gas for as well as happy with the fact four of his enemies were possibly gone for good.

* * *

Yeah! Second chapter just came into my head and I wrote it down. However, I will only continue this story if I get reviews as it was one of my instant thought up stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Authornote-Yo, here's the chapter I promised for this story! Thanks Gamerteen13 for proofreading it for me! Now, do not expect updates for any stories for at least a week thanks to I have to go to band camp-and no way am I being any writing materials for my stories along as I know the marching band code of hazing from middle school through college. But, I hope you like it!

* * *

Ch.3 "Gniyonna Era Sessenlli"

"What are you fools doing?" A sleepy Itachi groaned as he heard Kisame and Sasori moving the room. It was too earlier in his opinion to be up as they had been stuck living in an almost perfect house replica version of a doll house in his younger brother watching over them for a week or so now. Sure, the four ex-Akatsuki are stuck in the old Uchiha main household with one of the Jinchuriki who also got shrunk into a Minish, but they not exactly friends.

"Heh, heh! You see." Kisame chuckled as Itachi look up from his pillow to see Kisame and Sasori waiting near the door which was slightly open and a string in Kisame's hand. And, knowing they are about to do the very reason why none of the five were "friends" when Kisame pulled said string.

"GAAAAAH!" Itachi just put the pillow he was using over his head as he heard Deidara scream. He knew that it was Deidara as Kisame and Sasori cursed and ran out of the room as Deidara chased them both for pour ice cold water on her.

_'They should just stop trying to prank a master prankster.' _Itachi only sighed, knowing Kisame and Sasori discovered why Naruto gained the title "Number One Surprise Ninja" when they got bored and started pranking only to find whatever prank they tried to do on Naruto backfired and hit them back or they get chased by Deidara as they had both blonds in one room as they were both girls now.

"Get back here you bakas, uh!" Itachi groaned as he was fully awake as he could sleep from all the noise coming from the three other supposed "adults" running around and making a ruckus in the fake house. If only he had the Mangenkyō Sharingan back and could torture the morons, then Itachi could have some peace and quiet to sleep with as he had quite a lack of it the past years… But, then again, that would be like what the Nara say as "troublesome."

"…" Itachi sweated as he saw Deidara had managed to get both Sasori and Kisame in a choke hold while just wearing soaked pajamas. He quickly avoided the scene as Deidara began to torture both men. He already had been through his own tortures through his little brother and he was just glad he stopped dressing him up, especially when both Uchiha discovered the feather coming out of Itachi's tail bone was actually a real tail after Sasuke attempted to bend it to get a very frilly white dress on to hide the tail.

"Agh…" Itachi raised an eyebrow as he heard groans from the room Deidara and Naruto was sharing and realized he only seen Deidara which was rare as Naruto would have chased to see what the other blond would do to the other two men for pay back.

"Oie, Naruto, are you alright?" Itachi looked into the room to see a lump in Naruto's bed. He didn't get an answer, but was guard for anything. He knew of Naruto's pranks all too well from seeing what Naruto did to the Uchiha compound from time to time before the massacre. "Naruto?" Itachi shook the lump for a hand to swat weakly at him.

"Leave me alone…" Naruto moaned as Itachi moved the blonde's blanket some and instantly raised an eyebrow. "Give me the blanket." Naruto growled, but she was pale and sweating.

"You're burning up." Itachi said when he put his hand on the blonde's forehead to find it hot with a fever. He was worried as since Naruto had the fox inside her, she rarely got sick.

"It's just fatigue." Naruto grabbed the blanket and made it into a cocoon wrapped around her. "My muscles had been sore the last few days."

"Wait… Naruto, how were you transformed?" Itachi asked, remembering what Naruto said before that she was originally a Minish.

"I don't know. Though it took a day for me to fully turn Minish as adults began to not notice me as adults can't or at least shouldn't be able to see Minish," Naruto groaned, shivering as more soreness when over her body.

"I see… Maybe you are getting sick, but the seal acted up, trying to keep it from affecting you, but turned you Minish and now you're feeling the effects of the illness." Itachi sighed only to nearly have a heart attack when Naruto sat up suddenly.

"If that's right, then once the illness is gone, I will return to-cough, cough, cough!" Naruto began coughing violently as Itachi freed her from her blankets only to look with horror at Naruto's hand which had blood. Naruto looked at her hand and frowned. "Itachi… I think I know what illness I have and I need to get out of this place and you and the others to stay away from me, now."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, unable to get near to here as she was kicking and pretty low, too.

"…It's a Minish illness I think I got, but hope I don't. It has a cure, but I need to get to the Minish hospital in the woods before it is too late. It is also very contagious and dangerous." Naruto wheezed. She knew what this was, or hoped she was not right.

"But, I'm human. I don't think it's going to affect me." Itachi snorted before Naruto glared at his tail and reminded him of a lovely little fact. "Oh, yeah… But, how do we get you out of the compound?" Itachi asked before seeing Naruto smack her forehead. "What?"

"I just realized I forgot I can climb up walls and doors and unlock one of the exits to the outside." Naruto groaned. "You best stay here while I go-cough-cough-cough!" Naruto began hacking again as Itachi glared at her.

"No, you are in no condition to go alone to wherever you need to go. I'll get the others and we will go together just in case this has spread." Itachi sighed before the house shook and spilt open and Sasuke looked into the room.

"Hey, are you all alright? You haven't come out yet…" Sasuke sighed, however, when he saw a beaten up Kisame and Sasori with one furious blond that was not Naruto glaring at him. "Oh… Sorry. Just breakfast is…"

"Cough, cough, cough!" Naruto hacked very heavily, trying to hold it back. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his eyes widen as he saw Naruto had coughed up blood.

"Whoa? Are you alright?" Deidara shouted in shock, having dragged a tied up Sasori and Kisame into the room to have Naruto punish them only to be shocked at the blood on the other blonde's blanket and hand.

"She isn't. She needs to see a doctor. One of her KIND?" Itachi shouted, though not on purpose as Sasuke picked the house up and put it on the table.

"Can you all get Naruto onto the table? I'll go get the Hokage." Sasuke said as all five small people glared, but Itachi nodded. Sure, a human doctor was not what Naruto wanted, but at least getting checked out by the Slug Sannin who was a master medic-nin might help Naruto. "Okay! I will get her here as soon as possible!" Sasuke shouted while running out of the room."

"…" Naruto just glared at Itachi, which heated as to try and burn a hole through said Uchiha's head, when he picked up Naruto bridal style. However, the glare when straight to the three other ex-Akatsuki who were snickering and was added on by Itachi before he smirked at the three humans turned Minish.

"Stop laughing as right now Naruto is really ill." Itachi sighed, managing to smack all three in a row thanks to Sasori and Kisame getting free of the ropes and getting up to try and escape Deidara when he passed.

* * *

"It's a cold." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Tsunade sighed after having done an exam on the smallest person she has ever done and it was not a joke.

"How can a cold make someone cough up blood?" Sasuke growled as the other small humans were also confused. Naruto, however, was glad that it was just a cold as if it was the illness she knew from an epidemic in the Minish community in Konoha a few years back, then she would be in trouble.

"Naruto's body is overstressed and pretty weak right now from what I could get from my chakra examining his body." Tsunade said, though found it pretty hard to use her healing chakra on a person no bigger than her thumb as she had to use just one finger to not put too much chakra into Naruto's small body. "But, it seems Kyuubi's chakra is also trying to fight it off as it seems Naruto's immune system is also down, so that's what's causing Naruto to cough up blood. The Kyuubi is trying to get the bug out of Naruto's system that way."

'…Kyuubi…'Naruto's eyebrow twitched which made the other four people minimized like her move away. They already found out when Naruto's eyebrow twitch, she was really mad and Kisame already found out how strong the blond was when the blond snapped soon after said eyebrow twitched when making fun of her.

**"Don't get the wrong idea." **The Kyuubi sighed inside Naruto, focusing chakra to heal the blond's lungs as well as through the blond's body. **"I was trying to get you to cough it out, but it seems this stubborn cold is not giving in without a fight and your lungs are oddly weak and causing vessels to pop there. Don't worry, I'm healing the damage, but you still got to cough up the blood to keep your lungs from filling up with it."**

'Oh… Next time, give me a heads-up! I thought I caught the deadly Minish Flu!'Naruto thought, her face showing her fury. The Minish Flu is one of the few illnesses that Minish can contract, most of which are deadly, Minish Flu included. The common cold, however, was not very dangerous as long as the Minish rested while having it.

"But, why is Naruto's body over stressed." Naruto looked at Sasuke who asked the very question that was on Naruto's mind.

"It could possibly be because of his body shrinking down. I'll check to make sure with others first, though, but it could also be the fact Naruto is a Jinchuriki that the stress having a seal on his body is also extremely stressing his body with this new size." Tsunade sighed, also examining the other four humans turned tiny. She rather not have Naruto die on her because of becoming small.

'Wha?'Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**"You're quite an eyebrow happy person." **Naruto mentally glared at the fox. **"But, the seal is fine… In fact, it got stronger to the point you can use my chakra without any problems, sadly for me. It must be thanks to the fact you have the strong chakras of both the Uzumaki and Minish that has happened."**

'I see… So what else could it be?'Naruto thought in confusion.

"Well, this could be a problem." Tsunade sighed, looking at Naruto with worry. "The other four are alright, but it makes me wonder if somehow they ended up small in a different way than Naruto and that possibly is why Naruto's body is stressed to its limits." Tsunade sighed as Naruto smirked as the ex-Akatsuki glared at her for being referred together as "the others."

'Well, what was your first clue I was different? The fact I had tiny clothes or the fact I knew how to turn a paper-clip into a multi-purpose tool?'Naruto mentally asked, trying her best not to talk and cause a cough fit as it was starting to get messy and she needed to get an old rag or a bucket to keep blood from going everywhere and make where she was at look like a horrible, cheap gory film scene on Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke, I need you to stay and watch over Naruto." Tsunade said as Sasuke paled.

"Um, Hokage, would people get suspicious if I was to suddenly miss out on my job?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow before paling at the evil smirk on the Godaime Hokage's face. He was about to sprint away from the evil woman before him, but the Slag Sannin wasn't a Sannin for nothing as her hands flashed quickly through hand seas before slamming her hands into the younger Uchiha's gut.

"Ow! What was-cough, cough!" Sasuke gasped as he suddenly felt sick and his nose suddenly felt clogged like when Naruto accidentally caused a dust storm during a D-rank mission when the idiot was still big.

"Now, you also have a cold. A fake, chakra created one, but it will fool everyone. I purposely made it weak so you can still watch over Naruto, but you could say this is sort of your punishment for trying to hurt Naruto when you let that curse mark and your anger take over your judgment." "Hide the tiny house and keep Naruto and the others in your care hidden in a drawer or something as I will pretend not to know you are sick and have your team 'check' on you as they will be wanting to know. Hopefully, Naruto will at least stop coughing up blood soon and will just need to stay in bed and rest like you will have to till both your colds go away. Yours will at least last a week and a half which will be probably enough time for Naruto to recover." Tsunade chimed as Sasuke glared at the woman as she left. "Well, later."

"…Heh heh! Now is kind of an ironic punishment for your bro, Ita-Huh?" Kisame raised an eyebrow as Itachi seemed to have frozen in his spot. "Um… What's wrong?"

"…Simple…" Itachi sighed in a depressing manner. "Sasuke is stuck with us for a week or more… You guess what that possibly means for his 'entertainment?'" Itachi asked for Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame to sweat.

"Oh… Well, just run and hide in another part of the house as he has to rest a lot." Sasori said, but frowned as they heard Naruto coughing, though with less blood coming out this time from Naruto's mouth. "Are you really alright, Uzumaki-san?"

"Hai… Kyuubi confirmed it's-hack-a cold." Naruto sighed. This was going to be very bad week.

* * *

"How much longer do I need to be Naruto?" Jiraiya looked at his clone that was currently looking like his latest student known as Uzumaki Naruto while they were both alone in a hotel room.

"A lot longer and you know it." Jiraiya sighed as his clone was beginning to act like Naruto. He guessed his clone was annoyed for being stuck in the role of being the orange loving baka, so was trying to annoy him by acting like Naruto and the clone was doing way too good of a job.

"Ne." Jiraiya's eye twitched as his Naruto clone blew him a raspberry.

"Keep behaving like that and I won't take you into the lady clubs with me." Said clone instantly stopped the raspberry and horror was on the fake Jinchuriki. Jiraiya only smirked as well as mentally frowned at himself. "Just kidding. You can't go anyways. Even with the seal, most of the girls will probably realize you're a fake as some of them have been trained to see people with genjutsu and illusions up to keep minors out."

"I'm such a jerk." Both, well, technically they were the same person, glared at each other. However, Jiraiya dropped the fight his clone and he was about to have when he heard the door knock. This caused the Sannin to raise an eyebrow. He didn't order for room service.

"Excuse me, is Jiraiya-sama here?" Caution was thrown into the wind when Jiraiya recognized the voice was female and from the tone, it was a hot babe.

"Hai! That's-" The instant the pervy sage turned the knob, the door exploded into splinters as a purple gas filled the room through some purple liquid hit him and his clothes. Jiraiya quickly inhaled, trying to hold his breath as he saw his clone puffed out of existence thanks to inhaling the cloud, but he guessed he did it too late as his body suddenly felt like it was on fire and he collapsed to the floor. 'Crap… This will be on one of the worst ways a shinobi can die.'Jiraiya thought as he blacked out.

"…Hey… Alright…" Jiraiya groaned as he felt he had a headache… Oh, yeah, let his perverted side get the better of him and a door exploded in his face with poison gas.

"Wake up, you human fool!"

-WHAM!-

"Gah! What was that for?" Jiraiya shouted only to blink as he saw an old man with a long beard, green robes, and a bird head looking staff in his hands glaring at him with a strange looking boy wearing purple robes next to the man.

"Where is that baka, Naruto?" The old man shouted back, not caring on bit for hitting him as Jiraiya could see one of his white hairs on the old man's staff.

"Who are you and how dare you hit me, the mighty Toad Sage!" Jiraiya posed with a grin.

"Like I care as I am a true sage and you're just a pervy human who had formed a pact with the toads and gained their insight." Jiraiya blinked, showed the man before him knew that he was a Sannin from the toads. "Now, where is that blasted fool, Naruto? I heard the moron was with you, but here I find you now my size!"

"Hey! I may be over the hill, but I am not your size! I'm taller than you!" Jiraiya glared, pointing he was at least a head or two higher than the old sage and his apprentice.

"Moron, look around." The sage said with a growl as Jiraiya looked around and gapped as he found he was absolutely tiny! Just like Naruto! He checked his back to see two white feather tails with red tips coming out of his rear end, his feet has changed to the point they broke his favorite wooden sandals, and he saw that his reflection looked exactly like mini-Naruto, but as Jiraiya in a vase that escaped damaged from the explosion. Though, oddly enough, his clothes had shrunk with him, but it didn't ease the shock.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY BODY?" Jiraiya shouted in horror before getting a whack aside by the other sage in the room.

"I could care less! Tell me where Naruto is?"

"Ezlo-sensei, calm down, please." The boy sighed at his sensei's antics. "I know you are worried about Naruto-san, but this human is pretty confused ending up our size."

"Not before I fine that stupid child! I told Naruto not to become human-"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked, glaring at the so called sage. "If you like to know, the Naruto with me was a fake as the Hokage found out Naruto shrunk to this size and has the kid being watched as he-"

-WHACK-WHACK-WHACK!-

"…" Jiraiya and "Ezlo's" student sweated as Ezlo whammed his head again the bed frame. "I see… So, Sensei's panic was for nothing. Though, how could you see Naruto? Minish, even half-Minish like Naruto-san, can be seen by adults in this form. You can only see us now thanks to being turned slightly Minish."

"Wait… What are you talking about? Naruto is a human." Jiraiya glared at the boy. First he finds out the boy he thought was his student's son wasn't his student's son-though he still cared for the boy-and now this boy in front of him was telling him his student was human.

"No… Sensei turned Naruto into a human infant when the infant to be used in the sensei died." The boy sighed. "Naruto wasn't good at being a Minish, so took it on the burden as Naruto's human blond happened to be from the Uzumaki, so Naruto's chakra could contain the Kyuubi."

"So, Naruto knew of the Kyuubi even before it was sealed inside him?" Jiraiya asked, wondering now about his student.

"Yeah. Naruto was quite mad when Sensei refused to make her human again… Speaking of why did you turn Naruto back into a Minish?" The student asked his sensei who finally stopped whacking his head.

"Simple. The connection of the Minish world and the Human world is coming up and thanks to it, the Minish become stronger and children have a better chance of seeing us. Slowly, this has been affecting Naruto's body by trying to force her body to return to her original form, but instead, since the spell could not be broken by anything but me, it was stressing her body out and slowly killing Naruto. Now that Naruto is back in Minish form, even though she will feel right about now the effects of that body stress, she'll be able to recover. Once the period of time is over with, I'll be able to return Naruto back to human form and also hopefully Konoha will see Naruto's worth and the council will back down on making her their weapon." Ezlo sighed before whacking the boy. "I thought you realize that, Vaati!"

"Wait… Why have you been referring to Naruto as her?" Jiraiya asked, wondering if the old man gotten the wrong Naruto.

"Simple, I made Naruto into the clone of the human child that would have been the container, meaning making her from a half-Minish girl into a human boy." Ezlo said before flinch when Jiraiya had passed out with foam in his mouth. "… What was that about?" Ezlo looked at his student.

"I believe he wasn't expecting his student to really be a girl… We best take him back to Konoha with us as he probably know where the humans are keeping Naruto… She's probably really annoyed at you." Vaati sighed as Ezlo was sweating.

"Y-Yeah… Let's wait till his wakes up to go. We best get him in a safer spot as we could get stepped on here." Ezlo faked a chimed while dragged the Toad Sannin into a Minish hole. He wonders if Naruto was going to skin him alive and feed him to the cats when he got to Konoha.

* * *

"Ah-Ah-" WHAP!

"…Gross…" Itachi shivered after covering Naruto's mouth when she was about to sneeze for the sneeze to be muted, but he now had spit on his hands.

"Sorry…" Naruto sniffed, feeling a bit better and was glad not coughing up blood anymore, but now had a stuffy nose as the Kyuubi let the cold take its course as it was clear thanks to Naruto's currently overstressed body and weaken immune system it was not going to leave forcibly by the Kyuubi.

"This is so funny." Deidara chuckled, though not at the fact Itachi was now currently washing his hands with some hand sanitizer in the drawer they were staying in for the moment, but from the little "show" Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara was watching through the crack Sasuke left the drawer at so that they could get air.

"Sasuke-kun! I made you some soup!" Sakura chimed as Sasuke glared at his pink hair teammate. Now he knew why the Hokage meant that this feint illness was his punishment.

"Now, now, Sasuke, stop glaring at your teammate," Sasuke's glare instantly went to his sensei. "You should need to relax and rest."

'…How can I relax when that guy is here?'Sasuke shouted in his mind, glaring at pale Sai in front of him, looking at him with a fake smile. When his team plus creepy newcomer discovered he was ill, Kakashi decided it would be best if the "team" helped out and took care of the ill Uchiha which, sadly for Sasuke, the Hokage agreed. 'I wonder if those two fools would be doing the same for Naruto if they found out he is currently the one who is really sick.' Sasuke let out a sigh of defeat and looked at the soup Sakura had placed in front of him on a tray. He could bet that Sakura would just scold Naruto for being sick and Kakashi simply have the blond rest while they trained as the idiot stayed home.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to help you bathe?" Sasuke spat out his soup, shocking Sakura who asked such a question while Kakashi eye smiled and Sai raised an eyebrow of genuine curious.

"Ha ha ha ha! So funny!" Kisame whispered loudly as Deidara was on the ground, rolling as she kept both her hands over her main mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Sasori just smirked with low chuckling.

"Not so funny when you know what thoughts are possibly going through the fangirl's head." Itachi shivered at his own experience with fangirls. "Are you doing alright, Naruto?"

"Hai, hai… You're getting annoying." Naruto glared at Itachi who was acting like a mother hen since she got sick. She wondered if Uchiha's get sorry worried when someone around them gets sick and makes them show more emotion than usual as Sasuke was also freaking over the fact she was sick.

'I wonder if they knew that somehow the illness Itachi caught that was going to kill him without the medicine he took was gone since he turned tiny?'Kisame wondered, noticing how Itachi was being paranoid over Naruto's illness. In fact, Kisame remembered Itachi needed to get more of his medicine when they got attacked and shrunk to their current size and oddly enough he was healed. Hopefully, completely healed when Itachi becomes human once again, Itachi won't be as annoying as he used to cough a lot.

"Um, Haruno-san, I believe men and women bathe in different baths." Sai did his usual fake smile only to sweat slightly when Sakura glared at him even though Sai was the one who really needed the bath thanks to Sasuke's spat out soup hit him.

'Who knew girls can be just as perverted as men?'Kakashi thought, wondering that was why Sasuke was annoyed at this moment. The silver haired sensei really hoped there really wasn't a laser beam sort of eye jutsu out there or Sasuke would find it and use it while glaring at Sakura for being so stupid… It seems possibly he needed to work with her for a bit… On how to not being crushing on her teammate all the time, that is what Kakashi was thinking as this was getting out of control.

"I'll take a bath _later _and _by myself_." Sasuke sneered with venom in his voice, glaring at Sakura who flinched under the anger. "I'd rather take a bath with Naruto then either Sai over their or you."

'Only if I become a human boy again, cause try it now and I will try to make your nose bleed even if I have to go grab a pencil and shove it up your nose.'Naruto thought, glaring at the roof of the drawer in where she believed Sasuke was at on the outside of the dresser. But, Naruto instantly got a bad feeling. She rarely got bad feelings and when she got them in Minish form, they were really bad news.

-WHAM!-

"Huh? What was that?" Kakashi asked as Naruto had slammed her shoulder again the wall of the dresser which got everyone's attention though only three didn't know where it came from.

"What was that for?" Sasori calmly asked, though he nearly had a heart attack from that. He was still getting used to being flesh and blood.

"Trying to warn the giants outside… Something bad is about to happen." Naruto said with a serious face. She knew when to follow her gut.

"What are you, a seer?" Kisame asked with annoyance of possibly being found out by the only clueless large ninja in the room before a crash from a window was heard.

"What the heck? Sakura shouted before what broke the window started spitting out purple gas and all four inhaled it before they could even attempted escape as it filled Sasuke's room quickly and they were all coughing and gasping.

"What the?" Deidara shouted, finding the gas looked familiar, but thanks to how small the crake was, the gas wasn't getting into the dresser.

'Crap! What's going on? My body feels like its melting!'Sasuke thought, his eyes shut closed with pain as he felt himself drifting into unconsciousness.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay?" Sasuke heard a familiar voice, realizing it was Naruto, but for some reason, it was louder than before just before he fell completely into a silent, icky darkness.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Endnote-Well, kind of a short chapter, but next chapter will be better as I'm thinking of making it first p.o.v. and relating to why I ended it where I did. Well, working on two stories, one is the story I promised from my first poll, but I slightly changed my mind on it. Still a chibi kitsune, just not Naruto as Naruto been made a fox too many times! And then a story that came from listening "Waking Up In Vegas" while working on last story and reading how girls are maturing faster than ever... Yeah, I don't know if I will post the second one, so I'll add the summary to the poll, though I am set debating on it as it is one of my rare male Naruto fics. Hey, tell me what you think, should I put the second story I talked about on the oll or post it as it is one of my rare male Naruto fic? Well, review if you like my story or to tell me what you think about the question before this sentence!


End file.
